


"Nature's Way"

by LadyAna5



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-08
Updated: 2002-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAna5/pseuds/LadyAna5
Summary: When Ray and his young niece, Rosalee, visit the local animal shelter to pick up Diefenbaker, Rosie learns a hard lesson about life when it comes to animals.





	"Nature's Way"

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
"Nature's Way"

## "Nature's Way"

by LadyAna

Author's website: http://ladyana5.tripod.com

Disclaimer: Copyright to Alliance.

Author's Notes: I wrote this a while back. After my recent experience with a stray momma cat, I thought it would best to finally post it. Sap by-the-million here. Just thought I'd warn you.

Story Notes: I can't keep track of all the spoliers I use!

* * *

"Nature's Way"   
by LadyAna 

It was early afternoon when they made their way to the local Human Society. Ray pulled up to the curb and looked at his passenger, who was excited about seeing the other animals in the shelter. All of ten years old, little Rosalee was wise beyond her years and Ray marveled at how she was already becoming a young woman. It amazed him that the offspring of his sister, Maria and her husband, could mean so very much that he would protect this child as if she were his own. Little Rosa was an enormous bright spot in his life. It was bad enough when Ray and Benny fell in love with one another. Had her parents objected, how in the world would he be able to live without this innocent, thriving child? It was more than a relief when they accepted the Mountie and Ray as close and loving relatives. As family. 

Boys, clothes and the telephone would occupy her thoughts sooner than he wanted to admit. When that time came, he could only hope she would still considered him her best friend. He fought back the absurd jealousy for friends of his niece who weren't even around yet. "Ready to go in?" 

"Yes, Uncle Ray!" she replied, beaming at the idea of visiting the adoption room. 

Once inside the lobby, the older Vecchio tried his best to keep his face from scrunching up like it did when he and Fraser would rummage in dumpsters or visit the local sewer. The unavoidable smell created by a multitude of animals in a confined space hit him like a wrecking ball. A pretty, but tired young lady was behind the counter, handling five jobs at once. The Italian wanted to ask how the Hell did she stand working here, having to smell that for 8-10 hours a day?! Or, even worse, did you just get used to it? Trying to not wince at the scent, he took hold of Rosa's hand and approached the harried clerk. She managed a smile and asked, "How may I help you?" 

Reading her name tag, Ray said, "Hi, Cali. We're here to pick up Diefenbaker." 

Not batting an eyelash at the odd name, the tall, heavyset, redhead went over to the clipboard and began searching. Vecchio realized she'd probably heard of stranger names people had for their pets. Remembering how Dief got here in the first place made the cop feel bad for the half wolf. Being protector of the Mountie clan was not an easy job, be it man or animal. They'd went to investigate a warehouse, when Dief charged ahead of them, sensing the guard dogs inside. The poor pooch came out with several injuries, while trying to protect his human family. Never truly being close to the furry sect of society, it still never ceased to amaze Ray what animals did, without expectation of payment or reward, when it came to duty or simple devotion. 

"Ah, yes, here it is. He's in the clinic, so you will have to pick him up from the department down the hall. The infection from the attack is being treated with antibiotics. He's been given all his shots and has received his treatment to prevent heartworm. Um...I see he is intact. Have you considered getting him neutered?" 

It took a minute for the terminology to sink in, but once it did, Ray found himself blushing. Just how was he suppose to explain that Dief had a lifemate already? "Um...no, not really." 

"You should. It calms them down, keeps them from fighting over females." 

"Ray, I want to see the kittens and puppies!" declared a little voice from below. 

"In a minute, dear." he assured Rosalee. Turning his attention back to the lady before him, he thought of a way to wriggle out of this conversation. "Well, he's not actually mine. His owner had to work today and that's why I came to get him." 

The clerk looked disappointed. "Well, here's some information on it." she said handing him some pamphlets, causing him to let go of Rosie's hand. "Now, this is what you'll need to know if there's any reaction from the vaccines or medicine." 

Cali started to talk of rashes, infection and irritation and Rosalee came to the conclusion this really wasn't important. 

"Ray!" She tugged at his jacket. 

"Okay! You can go see the puppies and kittens! It's right over there. I'll be there in a moment." The Italian pointed to the double doors. 

"Thanks!" 

She went through the double doors, but found herself in a hallway. She knew the room she was looking for had to be nearby, so she went forward, stopping at the end, going through another set of doors. There was a loud thud, like something hard hitting the floor. Becoming fearful, she stopped and peered around the corner. There were two workers talking, while one of them wrote on a clipboard. The loud sound had come from a laundry bag being dumped nearby. 

"Okay." said the woman who was writing. She looked to be as old as her grandmother and for some reason, that told Rosie the woman had been working here a long time. "That's all the puppies for today. Let's start on the adults dogs. Go get number 2351130." 

The young man took off with a leash and quickly returned with the most floppiest, goofiest, most playful blond pooch Rosalee had ever seen. She laughed a little as it seemed determined to sniff and investigate everything, while wagging it's tail to the highest, letting the entire world know how silly and happy it was. The man was barely controlling the hyperactive Lab, but managed to take it into the backroom and was followed by the older lady with the clipboard. 

It was silent and Rosa couldn't figure out what was going on. She couldn't understand why, yet she was becoming afraid. It was just so _quiet_ in there! In just a few minutes, the double doors burst open and the dog was now on a small cart and it wasn't moving. The young man was wheeling the stretcher over to a large steel room that had a huge door on it. It was kept closed by a big latch on the front. His movements were very composed and typical, like he did this all the time. He grab a large, thick, black bag and unzipped it. The older lady suddenly came out and locked eyes with Rosa. 

"Hey, honey." she gently said. "What are you doing back here?" 

The little Vecchio had become so mesmerized, she wasn't aware that she was practically standing in the middle of the hallway. "I...I wanted to see the puppies and kittens." she gasped out. 

"Well, come on. Let's find your parents." 

As they turned to go the other way, Ray frantically burst through the doors and just about fainted when he saw Rosa. Kneeling, he had to remember to keep his voice down, but he could not hide his fear. "Rosie! Don't you _ever_ walk away like that again! You scared me!" 

Surprisingly, a dark shadow crossed his niece's face. "I'm all right, Uncle Ray." she said, sounding irritated. 

"That's not the point!" he snapped, then got himself under control. "Just promise me you won't do it again." 

"I promise." she said and started to walk away with him. She stopped for a moment, turned around and looked one last time at the dog who was so full of life a moment ago. "What is it, honey?" Ray asked. 

"Nothing." she said. "Let's go." 

* * *

The Italian couldn't help but notice how down Rosie was for the rest of the day. Even visiting the animal adoption room didn't make her feel better. They were at the local Coney Island now, with her eating those gross burgers that she and Benny loved so much. Ray, on the other hand, couldn't stomach them (literally) and got some fish sandwiches instead. Maria would kill him if she knew her daughter was eating such food. He'd hoped coming here would make her happy and was willing to keep it a secret. It hadn't, however, cheered her up. 

Seeing she hadn't even got to her third, tiny burger, he said, "Okay, kiddo. What's up? You can talk to me, you know that. Why are you so down?" 

Another cloud crossed her face as she sat her burger down. "Uncle Ray, when I got lost while trying to see the animals for sale, I saw something, but I'm not sure what it was." 

"Well, what _did_ you see?" 

"These people took a dog into a room and when it came out again, it didn't look so good. I think it was...dead." 

Something was warning Ray where this conversation was headed. "Well, not necessarily, honey. It may have just been asleep." 

"I don't think so." she stated. 

Ray's brow crinkled at having to explain what he thought had taken place and wanted to avoid that kind of harsh reality. "If it was, it might have been sick and they were putting it out of it's misery." 

She looked at him with angry eyes. It was a heartbreaking sight on a child. "It wasn't sick, Uncle Ray! They killed it and I don't know why!" She began to softly cry. 

"Hey, hey, come on, don't do that." he cooed and took her into his arms. 

"But, why!?" she sniffled against his lapel. "Why would they kill a dog that wasn't sick!?" 

He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He _hated_ having to tell his favorite niece the cruelties of life. He'd never lied to her, never wanted her to live in some fantasy world, but it had been hard enough when Marie told her about the Easter Bunny and Santa Claus. How was he supposed to tell her about _this_? What if she asked about Dief's puppies? How could he reassure her that they all went to good homes and would be taken care of for the next twenty years? He couldn't. He pulled back and looked at her soft, brown eyes, now red with tears. 

"Well, sometimes people don't get their pets fixed and then the animals make more babies because they don't know any better. There always aren't enough homes for them, so the Humane Society has to put them out of their misery before they get really hurt from being on the street or abused. It's not a nice thing to do, honey, but it's needed." 

"But that dog looked happy! Where was it's owner?" Rosa implored. 

"Maybe they couldn't take care of it anymore. They may had to move or something." 

The little girl's eyes grew big with fright. "That's not gonna' happen to Dief, is it?!" Ray smiled. "Of course not, honey. Not ever. He's with us and Uncle Benny for life." 

She knitted her brow at those words, then said, "Why isn't it like that for other animals?" 

"Because some people don't take owning a pet very seriously. They see it as too expensive to take care of it as they should." 

Still in the midst of her pout, Rosie replied, "But they take care of themselves." 

Ray smiled at her passion. "I guess so, hon. Come on, now, let's finish eating." 

She re-seated herself and they polished off the good/bad food and soon found themselves back in the Riv, with Dief in the back-seat. 

:::whine!::: 

"Oh heck, no! I told you - no cheap burgers, pooch! Or you're not getting in _my_ car for days! I know you've had it rough lately, so I got something special for you back at the house, now pipe down." 

There was some grumbling, but the half wolf finally curled up and went to sleep. 

They were almost home when Rosa spoke up. "Uncle Ray?" 

"Yes, dear?" 

"I think I want to work with animals when I grow up." 

He smiled. When the youngest female Vecchio put her mind to something, there was little that could stand in her way. 

_Look out, animal abusers of the world. You've got a fight on your hands._ he thought. 

"That would be great, hon." 

* * *

End "Nature's Way" by LadyAna:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
